1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to sports training devices, and more particularly to such a device that can be used in a multitude of sports to teach consistency in motion.
2. Prior Art
In many of the popular sports such as football, tennis, baseball, volleyball, handball, racquetball, soccer, etc., excellence is obtained through the development of consistency in a particular body motion used in that sport. This is particularly true in those sports involving a head or arm motion.
To assist instructors, numerous devices have been developed and marketed, some of which are relatively useful. However, most of these devices' usefulness are restricted to only one or two sports. Therefore, high school athletic departments are forced to purchase many different training devices or to do without. A second major problem is that these devices do not force the athlete to be consistent in the motion being taught.